


Show You What You're Worth

by my inner glow (misha_anon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/my%20inner%20glow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sam appreciates what Dean could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You What You're Worth

**Author's Note:**

> _Fill for[this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/76256.html?thread=27602400#t27602400) prompt._

Castiel is sitting on the edge of his bed, nursing his stinging pride when he hears a light knock on the door.  He looks up expectantly and calls out "come in" a little more quickly than he intends.  When the door opens a crack, he feels himself deflate.  Wrong brother.  Castiel forces a half-hearted smile as Sam peers around the edge of the door at him with a concerned frown.

"Everything okay, Cas?" Sam pushes the door open a little wider and leans against the door frame, his eyes traveling from Castiel's face down to his hands, clenched tight in his lap, and back up again.  "I heard Dean- "

"Everything's fine," Castiel answers.  He can never figure out how, with a bunker this big and largely soundproofed, Sam always seems to hear the sarcastic jokes Dean makes at Castiel's expense.  The little digs _shouldn't_ bother him, he knows, but when they're near constant and always aimed at his insecurities, it's hard.  He tries again for a smile when he adds a little less defensively:  "It was nothing."

Sam's face scrunches in distaste before he looks back over his shoulder and finally lets himself fully into Castiel's room.  He closes the door behind himself and in two long-legged steps; he's standing just off Castiel's knee.  "Mind if I sit?"

Castiel shrugs and gestures to the bed, expecting Sam to sit down closer to the foot.  Instead, he parks himself with their hips almost touching.  Castiel finds himself looking _up_ at Sam although they're both sitting and suddenly he feels small.  He shifts his weight to try to move away, but he's only marginally successful when Sam sprawls in the added space.  A frown settles on Castiel's lips when his eyes meet Sam's.

"We've been friends for years, right?" Sam leans away a little as though he's trying to really _see_ Castiel.  "And you know I wouldn't lie to you, right?"

"Yes," Castiel says hesitantly, his chest knotting with dread at the gravity in Sam's tone.

"Good.  Then, you'll know that when I tell you that you deserve a hell of a lot better than the way my brother treats you, I'm telling the truth."

Castiel's stomach flips nervously when Sam leans a little closer and he finds himself swallowing as he casts about for words.  There's a little smile on Sam's face, kind and tentative, and Castiel is still trying to find a suitable reply when he continues.

"I've been watching you guys for years, Cas.  _Years_.  I see the way you look at him..  and I see the way your face falls when he doesn't look at you the same way.  I see how he talks to you and how you take it and swallow it down and try to laugh it off and never defend yourself.  I see it all, man.  Do you know what else I see?" 

All Castiel can do is shake his head in stunned silence, throat tight at the fierceness in Sam's voice.

"I see how much you're worth."

"Sam, please," Castiel whispers, the tightness gripping his chest and making it hard to breathe.  "Please don't.  It isn't..  it's not what you're making it out to be."  Sam leans in closer and Castiel's heart leaps into his throat at the warmth that rolls off his body.

"It's exactly what I'm making it out to be."  Sam says matter-of-factly.  "You like him and he doesn't like you the same way.  You deserve better, Cas.  You deserve someone who will appreciate you."

The words ring in Castiel's ears as genuine as the softness in Sam's storm-green eyes.  Maybe that's why when he feels Sam's hand, big and warm and pressed gently to his jaw, he doesn't pull away.  Castiel's heart races as Sam leans closer still, shoulders pressed together.  He closes his eyes when Sam's breath ghosts over his lips.

"You deserve this," Sam murmurs ahead of a soft kiss.  Castiel's breath hitches when Sam's lips touch his, chaste and gone all too quickly, but before he can move to protest Sam kisses him again.  This time his lips linger and Castiel finds himself returning the kiss.  It's sweet and soft and everything he'd always hoped his first kiss would be.

Sam moves slowly, stroking Castiel's jaw and his cheek before his hand slides down, fingers curling around the back of his neck to pull him in closer.  They share kiss after kiss until finally Sam's tongue presses against Castiel's lower lip.  He gasps in surprise, heart pounding painfully against his breastbone as his lips part to allow this new kiss.

Sam tastes like mint gum and tea and Castiel can't get enough.  He reaches up, fingers curling in the fabric of Sam's shirt to hold on as he presses the tip of his tongue out to meet the intrusion.  It's Sam's turn to gasp, his breath coming soft and ragged between kisses that grow bolder and messier with each passing second.

Castiel's body is on high alert, need coursing through him as he tugs harder at Sam's shirt.  Of all the times he'd fantasized about this moment, Sam had never been on the receiving end of his kisses.  With the moment upon him, it couldn't feel more right.  He pulls back, reaching up a shaky hand to touch Sam's face as he looks wondrously into half-lidded eyes.  His throat is still tight and he's a little breathless when he finally says, "I deserve you."

Sam grins, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest as he leans in to drop a flurry of smiling kisses on Castiel's lips.  When Castiel feels himself being pushed backward, he relaxes, his stomach fluttering nervously once more as Sam's weight settles on his body.  They exchange lazy kisses as Castiel struggles to get Sam out of his shirt, and Sam makes much quicker work of Castiel's.

Their jeans go next, shaking hands fumbling at buttons and muttered curses interspersed with relieved laughter when they're finally naked.  Worry clenches in Castiel's chest when he feels the thickness of Sam's erection pressing against his thigh, Sam's lips dragging against the bolt of his jaw.  His own cock is rock hard, aching with each heartbeat as he grasps at Sam's wide shoulders, fingertips digging in to get his attention.

"Sam," he groans when teeth close over his earlobe.  He struggles to finish the thought.  "Sam, I've never.."

Sam lifts his head and smiles, looking down into Castiel's eyes.  His hands frame Castiel's face gently even as he grinds his hips in a steady rhythm.  Another soft kiss, sweet and minty and with a soft rush of breath.

"It's okay.  I have," Sam answers, his voice gone low.

Castiel feels a hot blush creeping up his cheeks, a dirty little thrill curling deliciously in his stomach when Sam winks.  He feels himself relaxing as Sam shifts, dropping his long body to the bed at Castiel's side and sliding a damp palm slowly down.  His fingers span the curve of Castiel's ribs, his thumb dragging lightly over a hard nipple and sending a shock of hot blood rushing to Castiel's cock.

He whimpers, arching into the touch and closing his eyes.  Sam's kisses fall soft and open-mouthed against Castiel's neck as he circles and drags his thumb over the tight, sensitive flesh again and again.  Castiel's reservations drop one by one as he squirms under the overload of sensation.  He moans breathlessly when Sam's hand slides away, big and splayed across his stomach and moving slowly until he reaches Castiel's cock.

He wraps his fist loosely and gives a slow stroke and then another, drawing a ragged groan.  Castiel feels Sam's lips curve into a smile against the side of his neck, then sharp nips to be soothed away with quick swipes of Sam's tongue.  When Sam speaks again, Castiel fights to hear over the whoosh of blood through his ears.

"Probably should've asked sooner," he rumbles, lips brushing Castiel's ear with each word.  "Do you have lube?"

Castiel can feel himself blushing, cheeks red hot under the tickle of Sam's hair.  He'd learned the hard way that lube was a necessary addition, even if his own hand was his only partner.  It's all he can do not to burst into flames as he whispers, "In the nightstand."

Sam pulls his hand away slowly, teasing his fingertips up the underside of Castiel's cock so lightly it tickles, setting Castiel's hips bucking frantically to keep from losing the touch.  He opens his eyes to watch as Sam retrieves the lube, sweaty chest pressed to his own.  Sam kisses him again, a gentle press of lips, then smiles.  "It'll be easier if you're on your stomach."

When Sam pulls away, Castiel instantly feels much more naked.  Self-consciousness sends the blush from his cheeks down his throat until his chest is hot with it.  It's Sam's hand, gentle and insistent on his hip that finally moves him.  Sam pulls a pillow from the top of the bed and situates it under his hips to help him get comfortable.  When Castiel is settled, Sam leans down and kisses the back of his neck, palm pressed lightly to the small of his back.

"Okay?"  Sam nuzzles Castiel's neck, mouths at the top of his shoulder even as his hand starts to drift slowly over the curve of Castiel's ass.  "Is this what you want?"

Castiel's hips shift instinctively as Sam squeezes his ass, kneads at the thick muscles of one cheek and then the other.  Slowly, the knot of worry starts to untangle and he's taken by the feel of his cock trapped against the softness of the pillow and the teasing dip of Sam's fingers between his ass cheeks.  He spreads his legs when Sam's fingertips brush over his hole lightly, gasping and grinding his hips forward again.

"Yes," he murmurs desperately, and Sam rewards him with a teasing drag of lips over the side of his neck.

He focuses on rolling his hips slowly into the pillow, enjoying the friction he finds there when Sam moves away momentarily.  Before he has time to think about it, Sam's fingers are back between his ass cheeks, now slick with lube.  The first gentle press of Sam's fingertip against his hole sends a frenzy of need through Castiel and he grabs at the blanket and lifts himself to the pressure.  Sam's kisses and bites come quick against his neck and shoulders, distracting him as the finger starts to make slick circles and tease against the tight muscles.

Castiel turns his head, reaching for Sam and tangling fingers in his hair to pull him in for a frantic kiss.  It's a rough kiss, teeth bumping and soft growls from Sam's throat as he breaches Castiel's ass.  The burn sends a shiver up Castiel's spine and he moans against Sam's lips, giving up on kissing in pursuit of sharing hot breath and enjoying the way Sam bites at the tip of his tongue and his lips.

Sam moves slowly, twisting his finger as he slides it in and out of Castiel's ass.  It feels good in the pit of Castiel's stomach, warm and a little obscene and when Sam pushes a second finger in with the first, Castiel can't stop the way he fucks himself back onto them just a little.  The feel of his cock dragging in his own precome and the tight fullness of two fingers in his ass sends goosebumps across his shoulders.

Sam's lips slide to Castiel's neck again, sucking and nipping in time with the slow fucking of his fingers into Castiel's ass.  Castiel can feel his muscles clenching around the intrusion, feel the way his ass tries to keep them from sliding back out every time.  Sam moans against his shoulder and starts to fuck in a little harder, twisting and separating his fingers until Castiel is writhing and rolling his hips.  

A third finger slides in, almost too tight, with the others and Castiel can feel his hole stretching to accommodate.  He splays his knees wide and grinds his cheek into the bed, holding his breath while he waits for the sting to give way to pleasure.

"Breathe," Sam tells him, fingers working methodically.  "And try to relax."

Castiel feels Sam's fingertips bump against something that sends a cold chill through him, sparks shooting through his body and exploding behind his closed eyelids.  He moans and rolls his hips, desperate to feel it again.  When Sam hits the same spot, Castiel arches forward, cock thickening against his stomach as he feels the warmth of orgasm starting to wind itself around his spine.

His body quivers uncontrollably, his breath coming in ragged gasps, and he nearly screams when Sam pulls his fingers out slowly.  He's frantic, grinding his hips into the pillow because he was _so close_.

"I think you're ready," Sam says, pressing his fingers over Castiel's hole when he pulls them out fully.  "God, I've wanted to do this for so long."

Castiel feels warmth trickle through his insides at the words, feels safe in Sam's hands.  He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and allows his body to go slack against the pillow.  Sam moves slowly, planting wet kisses on Castiel's shoulders and over his spine as he pushes to his knees and positions himself between Castiel's spread thighs.

When the slick head of his freshly lubed cock presses against Castiel's hole; a sudden wave of fear overtakes him.  Sam's a big guy..  what if he's _too_ big?  The fear is put to rest as Sam curls one big hand around Castiel's hip to hold him still and starts to slowly work his cock in.  Castiel's ass stretches around the thickness of his shaft as he sinks himself a bit at a time.  

It takes a while, but the press of his free palm over Castiel's tailbone and his soft words of encouragement and reminders to breathe and relax ease the discomfort.  When he's finally in, he curls forward and presses a kiss to the back of Castiel's neck, wriggling his hips to press just that tiniest bit deeper.  "You feel so good, Cas," he pants, cock throbbing in the clench of Castiel's ass.  "You're doing so good.  So, so good.  You feel okay?"

Castiel's fingers ache from his grip on the blanket and he feels as though he's about to explode from being too full.  But, the sweetness of Sam's praise flows over him and takes his mind off everything except how good and adored he feels with his body ground into the bed.  "Yeah," he answers, shivering at the way Sam's hair brushes against the back of his neck.  "So good."

Sam's praise continues, soft and steady and breathless as he starts to move.  He's gentle, sliding his hips back and pushing them forward and making sure Castiel has time to adjust to every new move.  The heat starts to build again in the pit of Castiel's stomach as Sam straightens himself up.  When he feels Sam's hand gripping his other hip, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  Sam's thrusts pick up speed, sweat dripping off his face onto Castiel's back as he starts to really fuck him.

It's all Castiel can do to keep his bearings at the feel of Sam's thick cock sliding in and out, the thrilling sensation of skin dragging on well-lubed skin that's stretched to allow entry.  Castiel rolls his hips experimentally and Sam's breath catches on a groan that builds a fire in the center of his chest.  He's careful as he starts to fuck into the pillow again, grinding his ass back onto Sam's cock with each of his own thrusts.

Sam moans and squeezes Castiel's hips tighter as he picks up his pace.  Their rhythm is erratic and off, and sometimes it almost hurts when Sam pushes too deep by the combination of their colliding bodies, but all Castiel can do is whimper his pleasure because it's the best almost-pain he's ever felt.  

Sam manhandles him backward, lifting his hips off the pillow with one hand as his body curls forward.  He never breaks rhythm, muscular thighs working against the inside of Castiel's as he reaches around and wraps his fist once more around Castiel's cock.  Castiel moans and jerks into the touch, impaling himself further on Sam's cock in the process.  The fact that Sam can hold him with one hand and grind into him sends a shockwave of lust through Castiel and before he knows what hit him, he's writhing on the end of Sam's dick, crying out with pleasure with each stroke of Sam's fist over the slick head of his cock.

Castiel feels Sam's cock thicken as he drives forward to bury himself and grind, his fingers closing tighter around Castiel's cock as it begins to jerk.  His body is trapped between the relentless push of Sam's body and the fist pumping his shaft as he pulses sticky hot come all over his own belly and Sam's fingers.  The spill of hot come inside him is foreign and just as dirty as the words Sam is grunting in his ear.

He'd probably blush if he weren't so busy enjoying the fire flowing through his body, easing its way to the tips of his trembling fingers and curling down through his tightened balls and his sweaty inner thighs with the sweet release of orgasm.  Sam's cock is thick and tight as he fucks his own come back into Castiel's ass and grinds, fingers twitching reflexively around Castiel's oversensitive cock.  They're both gasping, trailing onto little moans of pleasure as shivers wrack Castiel's body.

When Sam drags his hand out from under Castiel and collapses on top of him, it punches the last of his breath out and leaves him a little dizzy.  Sam's breath is hot on the side of his neck, chest sticking sweatily to his back.  They lie, tangled and spent until Sam once more starts to kiss Castiel's neck in lazy little lines.  

Castiel can feel himself grinning, the warmth of being right where he ought to be like a blanket over him as Sam shifts off to the side, pulling his softened cock out with a flood of come.  A haze of pleasure clouds his mind and he reaches blindly for Sam.  His hand drops to the bed when he feels Sam's breath on the point of his shoulder; a smiling kiss close behind.

"I'm right here, Cas," he whispers.  "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
